Lettres
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Aujourd'hui Monkey D. Luffy est mort. Une mort digne de celle de Gol D. Roger. Leur aventure était venue à son terme. Mais plusieurs années après, des lettres qui lui sont adressées ont été découvertes...


**Heyyy ! Voilà un petit OS que je viens de retrouver ! Je l'ai écrite _il y a un an_ , soyez sympa sur le style et les fautes :3**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je publierai la plupart à la fin des exams !**

 **Le concept n'est pas de moi. Je suis tombée par hasard sur une fic' dans ce genre dans le fandom de Fairy Tail.**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Luffy, non, Capitaine, ça fait déjà une semaine que notre voyage s'est arrêté, une semaine que tu nous as été enlevé. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Pourquoi tu es parti ?! Tu étais notre petit frère, on _lui_ avait promis de te protéger… Tes sourires nous manquent, nous t'aimons tous Capitaine.

Adieu,

Ta chère navigatrice.

* * *

Luffy-san, depuis que tu es parti, la musique a un goût amer mais je continuerai de jouer en ton honneur et pour remotiver l'équipage devenu inconsolable depuis l'exécution. J'ai retrouvé Laboon grâce à toi, tu m'as libéré de ma solitude. Tous les soirs, on chante ta chanson préférée en ton honneur.

Au revoir, Capitaine.

* * *

Le bateau du seigneur des pirates a une piètre allure sans son chef à bord. Grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Grâce à toi, le Thousand Sunny brille sur les mers. Mais il se fait vieux, il ne devrait pas tarder à te rejoindre lui aussi.

Le Suuuuper charpentier des Mugiwara.

* * *

Luffy, tu es l'une des rares personnes qui ne m'a pas jugé sur mon apparence, qui m'a accepté malgré le fait que je sois un monstre. Les meilleurs partent en premier, tu es donc parti. Tu avais l'habitude de sauver toutes les personnes que tu rencontrais malgré le fait que tu sois un pirate alors pour toi, je te promets de soigner le maximum de personnes.

Tony Tony Chopper, un renne au nez bleu.

* * *

Depuis que tu es parti, il n'y a plus personne pour vider le frigo en pleine nuit, plus personne à frapper pendant les repas. Nami-swan a perdu son joli sourire, tu as échoué à ta promesse. Et Mar- pardon Zoro et moi n'avons plus la tête à nous disputer. Je me souviens qu'avant ça te faisait rire. Celui-ci a arrêté la piraterie pour s'occuper de sa famille. Cela fait déjà un an, il est passé à autre chose. Tandis que moi, je suis resté à bord de notre nouveau bateau. Ça m'arrive de passer de temps en temps à Dressrosa pour voir ma Viola-chan. Mais plus rien n'est pareil sans toi.

Tu nous manques, Capitaine.

* * *

Capitaine-san, deux ans sont passés depuis ta mort. J'avais oublié cette sensation de solitude depuis ton départ. Nami-san a fini par se reprendre. Elle a épousé l'un des charpentiers de Water Seven, tu te souviens de Pauly ? Maintenant un heureux événement se prépare. Si c'est une fille, ce sera Belmer et si c'est un garçon, il portera ton nom. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve après vingt-six longues années de recherche : tu es digne de porter le D.

Nico Robin, archéologue des Mugiwara.

* * *

Hey Luffy, tu nous manques à tous. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je suis le nouveau capitaine. Mais nous n'avons jamais pu prendre la décision d'enlever la tête de mort au chapeau de paille puisqu'elle fait notre identité. Notre équipage n'est pas aussi soudé qu'avant mais on a décidé de continuer, pour toi.

Mais… comment tu as pu prendre cette décision ?! C'était tellement égoïste ! Quelques jours après ta disparition, quelqu'un que tu nous avais dit connaître t'a rejoint, je pense que tu aurais voulu le savoir. Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate, a succombé de maladie, il y a maintenant cinq ans. Je t'ai amené une lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour toi d'après une vieille femme rabougrie.

Au fait, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas reparti à East Blue… J'ai retrouvé un père, mais j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Le capitaine Usopp.

* * *

Luffy, tu es parti, emportant mon cœur avec. Je n'ai plus goût à rien, je ne mange plus, l'appétit n'étant pas au rendez-vous. La douleur que j'avais éprouvée en te rencontrant, il y a quatre ans, est revenue emportant tout dans son passage. Je ne pense pas y survivre cette fois, parce que je sais que je ne rencontrerai plus jamais quelqu'un comme toi. Ton visage, tes sourires me manquent mais je suis rassurée car je sais que je te rejoindrai bientôt…

Je t'aime, Luffy.

* * *

Déjà dix ans. J'ai réalisé mon rêve, je suis le bretteur le plus fort au monde, second de l'ancien seigneur des pirates. Mais ces jours-ci sont mornes, ma belle Mila est partie te rejoindre. Si tu la vois, salue-la de ma part, dis-lui que je l'aime. C'est une jolie brune au teint basané avec les mêmes yeux pétillants que toi. On a eu une fille, Ann, c'est une épéiste de dix ans qui souhaite devenir reine des pirates. Elle ressemble à toi le premier jour. Je lui fais confiance, un jour elle le sera.

Ton second.

* * *

Tu es parti, tu m'as laissé seul toi aussi. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne partirais pas, tout comme Ace. Mais ton aventure était venue à son terme. On s'était promis de te protéger mais j'ai failli…

Tu te souviens de notre promesse à tous les trois ? Maintenant je suis libre et je sais que vous deux aussi. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux. Quand tu seras en haut, salue-le de ma part, _petit frère_.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? C'est gratuit et ça fait sourire :)**


End file.
